


A Day In The Life Of...

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaA typical day in the life of...





	A Day In The Life Of...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers: Characters aren’t mine. Story is. No profit. No subtext. Takes place at the end of season 5. Title says it all in this case. Gods kinda ALL came back. Don’t ask how, but I missed them enough to bring ‘em all back. LoL! Well, let me know what ya think, TY all! 
> 
> Summery: A typical day in the life of......

“ARES!” I looked over to see my ditsy sister materialize in front of me.   
  
“Dad’s pissed with you. The first meeting of all the gods sense the revival and where are you? Watching that little mirror of yours.”   
  
Well, he sent her to get me and not mom, cant be too terribly bad. “Look, Dite, chill, will ya? I’ll be there.”   
  
“Uh-huh, sure, you’re already late. What are you doing anyway?”   
  
Why is she always so curious? Can’t they just leave me alone? “Nuthin Dite. Look, you go back and I’ll be there in a minute.”   
  
“Whatever! Who you watching in that thing?”   
  
She can be so annoying. “No one Dite, no one.”   
  
“Oh! I see! You’re watching your lil girlfriend! How she been sense destroyen the family?”   
  
“Just fine Dite. Now go.”   
  
“Not without you stud. Come on, like I said, dad’s pissed with you, the whole family is.”   
  
I sigh, “Fine, lead the way.”   
  
She disappeared and I followed her. I haven’t seen everyone sense they were resurrected, this reunion isn’t going to be pretty.   
  
“You idiot! What is it with you? You let her get near us! You’re supposed to protect Olympus and look what happened to us all!”   
  
Ah, good old Apollo, he always knows how to welcome people to the party. Great and here comes mom, either she’ll be mad at me or at him.   
  
“Apollo, he loves her. Love is powerful, I’m glad that it found it’s way to my son’s heart. Even if it did mean that he betrayed us all and caused our deaths.”   
  
Oh, gee mom, that makes me feel great, “I’m leaving.”   
  
“Oh no you’re not young man!”   
  
Oh, joy dad saw me.   
  
“You are in more trouble than your little mortal girlfriend. Athena told us that you healed Eve.” That little.....oh, she’s dead. “He let that warrioress that he obsesses over kill me! He didn’t make any attempt to protect me from her.”   
  
That does it, “You were going to kill her! I had to protect her. I love Xena and I always will. none of you can stop me from loving her or from protecting her. Do you understand me? Well, you should you bunch of heartless ingrates.” I stormed out of the room, all was silent behind me, then they started to talk all at once. I paused, then kept going.   
  
“Hey Ares!”   
  
Discord, just who I wanted to see, “Get lost slut!” Little harsh of me, but oh well.   
  
“Bad mood huh? I know the family isn’t all that great, I’m sure they didn’t exactly treat you well.”   
  
“That’s right Dissy, what a genius! By the way, how does it feel to have your head back?”   
  
“Ha! Funny! What crawled up your leathers and died?”   
  
Sarcastic rat, who cares what she says. I kept walking, heading towards my bedchambers, at least no one could get in there.   
  
Ah, privacy. How nice. I shut the door, then turned around and faced the bed.   
  
“What’s up Ar?”   
  
I spun around and looked towards my walk in closet, “Xena?”   
  
“Who else would it be? No one else can get in here, past your traps..or can they?”   
  
“Of course not, what are you doing here?”   
  
“Uh! Can’t I come and say thanks for saving us all?”   
  
“Yeah, but I thought you were in Amphipolis with the blond and Liv-Eve.” I still don’t get that one straight.   
  
“I left them there, at the Inn. Then, I came here, wanting some time alone with you.”   
  
I wonder if she knows what she’s doing to me... “Xena, what’s going on?” There has to be a plan of some type.   
  
She pouted, pouted, “I just wanted some you/me time, that’s all.”   
  
There was a serious tone in her voice, too serious, there was a glint in her eyes, a glint of, “Love?” She nodded, oh great, what’s she nodding for?   
  
“Yes, love,” she said.   
  
Gods, love, no way, this can’t be happening.   
  
“It’s true. I love you, I couldn’t let it show before, but now I can. I have no one to protect, no one to lie for.”   
  
“We’re finally going to be together then?”   
  
She nodded, “Finally.” At that she dropped the robe she been holding and then, there was a knock at the door.   
  
I sighed, then went to the door, “good-luck,” Dite said, sticking her head in the door and waving as Xe picked up the robe. I shut the door, but then there was another knock, this time Artemis walked in, “What are you doin with her? She’s the one that killed us all. Lemme at her, lemme at her!”   
  
I threw her up against a wall, knocking her unconscious. Still weak from her death. I drug her body out of the room and plopped it down.   
  
“Ares! She’s your sister! You shouldn’t be hurting her like that!”   
  
“Dad, she shouldn’t be threatening me.”   
  
“I’m sure she did nothing of the sort! now, if you don’t stop lyin to cover up your wrongs, I shall be forced to turn you mortal with no way to come back to Olympus.”   
  
That didn’t sound too bad, I looked into the room, Xe was nodding that I should go for it, might as well.   
  
“Go ahead dad! I dare ya to!” I saw the glint of pleasure in his eyes, then I was mortal. Xe ran out of the room to catch me, “TY Zeus man!”   
  
“Don’t call me that an your welcome.”   
  
“You had this planned?” I was impressed, apparently my princess gets what she wants WHEN she wants it.   
  
“Of course. Never underestimate me.”   
  
“Have I ever?” I smiled devilishly, then we were in an Inn’s bedroom, on a soft bed, alone. That would be were my day ends, a little early, but the rest no one except me and Xe need to know.   
  


The End


End file.
